


It Happens.

by sasunarurocks10001



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 01:56:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2292638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasunarurocks10001/pseuds/sasunarurocks10001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto was asked to go to the supermarket by his mom which changed his life for the better. SouMako side pairing RinHaru</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A story I wrote back when Sousuke was first introduced but edited to fit the current timeline.  
> Hope its good

A large olive haired teenager got out of his orca printed bedsheets and touched his mused up hair before standing up and walking towards his door, only to have his head smack against the top of the doorframe.

“Am I getting taller again?” He questioned out loud while rubbing his bump.

It's been a week since school went on vacation and there was another week until the male had to meet anyone outside of his family.

“I’m so tired of my height...” He looked down at his pants and sighed as he noticed they were about two centimeters too short. 

He rubbed his green eyes as he took a quick look in the mirror and walked downstairs to go cook breakfast before his mother left for work. 

“Mako-chaan!” A little girl, around the age of 8 wailed as she grabbed her older brother’s leg.

“”What’s wrong?” He crouched down to her level.

“I fell off the bed and hurt my knee!” She let small tears cascade down her face as she showed her older brother the small scrapes adoring her knee.

“Don't cry! Here, let onii-chan fix that for you.” Makoto smiled as he picked her up and took her to the kitchen to place a band aid on the cut.

“... un.” She replied.

“Makoto!~ I need your help.” Makoto looked up from his little sister and saw his mother wearing her suit for work.

“Yes mother?” He questioned.

“I need you to go grab some things from the supermarket down the street before I go to work. I completely forgot about buying them yesterday.” She replied hurriedly while stuffing a few papers into her bag.

“Sure thing, I’ll be back in half an hour. I'll leave right after fixing breakfast.” He smiled and popped a couple of pieces of toast into the toaster.

“Thank you, I knew I could count on you! Don't worry about breakfast for today, I’ll finish making it. Just hurry and go please. By the way...” She sized her son up, squinting at his hair.

“Yes mother?” 

“Have you gotten taller or is it just me?” She wondered as she placed a few plates on the table.

“I think so. I'll be right back.” Makoto gave her a hard smile and walked out of the house; greeting his father as he left.

\-------

A rush of cold air hit him as Makoto walked into the brightly lit store, holding a list of items needed. He tightened his jacket around his torso while wandering through the aisles trying to find the first item on the list, when suddenly he heard a loud sneeze beside him.

“Are you alright?” Makoto turned to face the male beside him and almost let out a gasp, the male in front of him was so tall! He had short brown hair, darker than his own and his eyes were a beautiful dark color. 

The other male gave him a small smile of sorts and nodded with a raspy voice.

“I’m fine, thanks.”

“Take this, I insist.” Makoto smiled kindly, and held out a green colored cloth, with small writing in the corner. 

M. T.

Makoto Tachibana.

The stranger looked at him and smiled again gratefully. 

“Thank you so much. But how do I return this to you?”

“Just keep it, consider it a gift.” Makoto grabbed a couple more things off the shelf before groaning from his growing pains.

“Here let me help as thanks. You want this right?” The male pointed to something on a self higher than what Makoto could reach. It was then that Makoto looked and noticed the male’s full height and his face. The male was handsome and looked to be around the same age as him.

“Yes, thanks. But you really don't need to help me-” Makoto started.

“It’s ok, Don't worry about it. I’d feel guilty leaving without doing anything for you.” The stranger grabbed the object and thrusted it into Makoto’s basket.

“My name is Sousuke by the way.” The man, now dubbed Sousuke stated.

“I'm Makoto. It's nice to meet you.” He replied as he placed his objects onto the self checking isle.

“Same here.” 

“Mako-chan?” They two males turned and saw a boy with blonde messy hair, wearing a light tanktop with shorts.

“Nagisa! What are you wearing?!” Makoto exclaimed as he took off his coat, which unintentionally showed off his muscles and put it around the other boy’s shoulders.

“Hehe, well, I was at Rei-chan’s house but my hoodie got all dirty so I decided to run home but I got hungry.” The little blonde rubbed his head softly as he tightened Makoto’s large jacket around him.

“... And Rei let you?” Makoto exclaimed.

“Sure, let's go with that.” Nagisa gave a short chuckle. “By the way Mako-chan... You look different.. New hairstyle... No... Ah! You got taller didn't you?”

“Nagisa, is it that obvious?” Makoto asked with disbelief.

“Mhm~!” Nagisa laughed cutely and took a few steps back. “I have to go, bye Mako-chan! See you at practice next week. Thanks for the jacket too!”

“Bye Nagisa.” Makoto waved before turning back to the other male. “Sorry about that. He’s a bit... Hyper.” 

“I can tell. But anyways, are you ok? Giving up your jacket and everything?” Sousuke asked kindly.

“It's ok, I’m used to giving up my jacket, umbrella or something for my friends. They're pretty forgetful.” Makoto gave a small smile while rubbing his arm from the cold feeling he had.

Sousuke gave a small frown and without even realizing what he was doing, he off his own black jacket, but unlike Makoto, who was wearing a tight short sleeve v-neck t shirt under, he was wearing a baggy grey sweater.

“Here take this, It's really cold today.” Sousuke wrapped the jacket around Makoto.

The smaller male blushed and tried to take the coat off. “No, I really couldn’t-”

“Please do. You can return it to me another day, ok?” Sousuke gave him a withering glare.

“... But...”

Another small glare.

“Thank you very much.” Makoto felt his face heat up more as he put his arms into the arm holes and was surprised to notice that his hands were short in the sleeves and his fingers just barely peaked out of the slits at the ends.

“That's better. You're welcome.” Sousuke ruffled his hair. “Can you give me your number? As good as my jacket looks on you, I’ll need it back.” 

Makoto blushed even more if that was possible. “Of course.” He was surprised to say the least. It was usually Makoto who ruffled other people’s hair, not the other way around.

When he opened up Sousuke’s phone to input his number, he saw the time. 

“Oh, no! Mother’s going to be late if I don't get home soon! I’m sorry I have to cut this so short.” Makoto fret out.

“Well, I’ll see you soon?” Sousuke questioned.

“Yes, that would be nice. We can meet for some coffee or something. Good bye, Sousuke!” Makoto nodded as he ran out of the store with his items in hand.

“... Good bye Makoto.” Sousuke waved when the other male was out of sight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im still pretty new to ao3, so I'm kinda confused at how to add chapters and stuff.. Anyways, chapter 2!

It's been a week since that day. Sousuke and Makoto have been texting each other back and forth about random things and when to meet.

To: Makoto  
From: Sousuke 

I have a club activity meeting today =-=  
I was wondering if you were free the day after tmrw? I have a meet with another school but we can grab something to eat after?

To: Sousuke  
From: Makoto

Same ^-^  
That's funny, I also have a meet with another school that day! I’d really like to go out and eat something. 

To: Makoto  
From: Sousuke

Great.  
Msg the details later?

To: Sousuke  
From: Makoto

Sure ^_^

Makoto had a faint blush on adoring his cheeks as he started to walk out of his house.

“I'm going!” He yelled before his brother and sister could make him late.

“Have a nice day at school! Don't be too late.” His father yelled from the living room.

“Ok, bye!” 

He didn't realize it, but the large brown haired male had a bit of a skip in his step as he walked over to his best friend’s house to go drag the boy to school.

“Haru-chan~ I’m here to take you to school!” Makoto called from the doorway.

“I want to eat first.” A voice called from the kitchen, where the smell of cooking mackerel was wafting through the door.

“Hurry up Haru-chan! We’re gonna be late!” Makoto chided as he took a seat and waited for the boy to finish.

“.. mn.” Was his reply. “Did something good happen to you?”

“What do you mean?” Makoto looked surprised. 

“You look a bit happier than usual.”

“Well... I met someone a while ago and we've become friends. I’m going to meet them soon.” Makoto smiled and placed his hand on Haru’s hair, ruffling it a bit.

“Who?” Haru questioned as he ate through his food.

“Someone.” 

“Oh. I’m done.”

“Great! Let's go.” Makoto looked at his clock; surprised that they had so much time today.

\----

Classes were the same as usual for Makoto. Pay attention and make sure Haru does too. Look at the clock and wait for class to be over. Make sure Haru is paying attention. Repeat.

Finally, a few hours later, classes were over and club activities started.

Makoto chuckled as he watched Haru smile at his love- water. 

Their manager, Gou, yelled at them to get into the pool so they could hurry up and practice for their meet the day after the next. Haru quickly stripped as he felt the waves splash against him.

Makoto shook his head at his friend’s antics and began to strip as well. All the while thinking of the man he met at the supermarket just a week ago. He wondered what sport the male played and what school he went to, but Makoto didn't want to scare him away by asking too many questions.

He sighed while he felt the tension leave his shoulders as he swam. After a few laps, he decided to get out of the pool and ask Gou for more information regarding their meet.

“Gou-” He started.

“It's K-O-U! Kou.” She replied.

A sheepish smile was her reply. “I was wondering what school we were going to have a swim meet with in 2 days.”

She sighed. “Well, to be honest I wanted to keep it a secret because it would be more funny but I guess I’ll tell you. You are the captain after all.”

“Thanks.” Makoto smiled softly at the short redhead.

“It's Samezuka!” She grinned as the redhead pointed to her clipboard. And on the paper, in bold writing was the words ‘SWIMMING MEET: SAMEZUKA AND IWATOBI, CAPTAINS: RIN MATSUOKA AND MAKOTO TACHIBANA’

“But don't tell Haru, ok? I want it to be a surprise!” She widened her grin.

Makoto shook his head at his manager’s antics before walking towards the pool to once again feel the waves ripples across his muscles.

\---------------------

Two days later and Makoto was a nervous wreck; not that anyone else could tell of course. He couldn't sleep all because of a certain brown haired male. 

All Makoto could think about was the stranger’s aqua eyes and tall figure; his soft voice and kind smile. For the first time in a long time, Makoto wanted to finish the swim meet, with Samezuka to boot! Without realizing it, Makoto finally started to think about himself for once, and not put others before him.

To: Sousuke  
From: Makoto

Sorry to bother you, but where do you want to meet today?  
My meet should end around 5ish.

To: Makoto  
From: Sousuke

No bother at all ^_-  
My meet should end up at around that time I think.. I dunno, my captain is pretty lazy with details.  
How about I call you after the meeting to find where to go?

To: Sousuke  
From: Makoto

Our schedules are strangely similar lol.  
I’ll be waiting.

Makoto stared at his phone, hoping his reply didn't sound creepy before sending the text out. Suddenly, he got another text message.

To: Makoto  
From: Haru-chan

I met Rin. I’ll go with him to the swim meet. See you there.

Makoto gave a small sigh. So Haru figured it out? He felt like Gou was going to give him an earful later. Lucky they didn't have school again today, apparently there was an explosion in the bathroom last night, so the club members of the Iwatobi swim team would meet at Samezuka.

The brunette smiled under his arm before going back to thinking of Sousuke yet again and slowly drifting off to sleep.

A few hours later, there was a knock on the males door.

“Makoto? Are you sick? Isn't there a swimming meet today?” The voice of his mother questioned from outside.

Makoto quickly got into sitting position before looking at his clock. He has 10 minutes before having to be at Samezuka, and running there at top speed would get him there in 15 minutes.

“I’m going to be late! Thanks for waking me up mother!” Makoto yelled as he stuffed his phone, swimming trunks and towel into a large sports bag and ran out the door, quickly grabbing Sousuke’s jacket and throwing it over his shoulders.

“I’m going!” He stated, already outside.

He ran as fast as he could, feeling his knees slightly cracking from not being stretched and his arms moving back and forth. Makoto looked at his watch and almost let out a wail; he was going to be almost 10 minutes late!

He grasped the door of Samezuka’s indoor pool building, pulling it open as fast as he could.

“I’m sorry I’m late!” He stated as he saw Gou huddling up the rest of the team.

“Makoto! I’m surprised, you've never been late before.” She scolded him.

“I’m sorry, I overslept.” He looked down.

“Well, it's ok now.” She replied motioning him to join the rest of the team who were sitting on a bench.

“Okay, so the lineup for today is as followed: First there’s going to be individual races, all freestyle and the order is Rei, Makoto, Nagisa and then Haru. After the individual races, we’re going to have a short relay. Any questions?” Gou asked.

No one replied.

“Good. Everyone go get changed and I want you back here in 5 minutes.” She tapped her watch and walked away.

Makoto sighed and started to walk towards the Samezuka change rooms when all of a sudden a large hand gripped his shoulder softly and an startled angelic voice spoke.

“Makoto?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter :)  
> Depending on how I separate the story, there should be one or two more chapters so look forward to that!

The said man turned around and could not believe his eyes. Right in front of him was the man who had been on his mind for the past week.

“... Sousuke?” Makoto’s eyes widened in realization before giving a large grin.

“You’re in the Iwatobi swim team?” Sousuke questioned with a slight tilt.

Makoto blushed at that slight motion before nodding. “And you're in the Samezuka swim team.” It was more a statement than a question, but the other male nodded all the same.

“Well, at least I got to see you sooner!” Sousuke blurted out.

“Same here.” Makoto didn't know if he could hide his blush anymore.

“Makoto.” The 2 males turned around and saw Haru standing in his swim trunks. “”Gou will yell if you don't hurry up.”

“Oh, I guess you’re right, Haru-chan.” Makoto gave a quick wave to Sousuke before running towards the changing room and stripping off his clothing.

3 minutes later, Haru was looking annoyed and Makoto was confused. Once Makoto got out of the changing room, he started to walk over to the bench and took a quick look at Samezuka’s bench, only to see Sousuke staring at him. Makoto smiled at him before looking away and seeing Haru frowning.

“What's wrong Haru-chan?” He wondered.

“... That guy was looking at you.” Haru replied.

“Well, I was looking at him too.” Makoto smiled before ruffling the shorter males hair. ”Are you jealous, Haru-chan?”

If there was a way to look annoyed while keeping a straight face, that was what Haru’s face looked like at that moment. 

“Can we have the first racers ready?” A voice yelled from near the pool. 

“Rei! Get going! Makoto! Since you’re next, start warming up.” Their manager yelled before walking away yet again.

The two males called started walking towards the dock where they would jump off to start their lap.

“Rin?!” Rei questioned while fixing his goggles.

“The one and only.” The red head flashed his sharp teeth in a smirk-like smile while getting into position.

“Well, just because you've been swimming for a while doesn't mean you're better than me!” Rei gave a smirk of his own before also getting into position.

“And On your marks, get set, GO!” The referee yelled as Rin and Rei swam down the aisle, both going as fast as their bodies could take them. 

It was a close race, Makoto noted. But experience was important and Rei didn't have enough to beat Rin. The brunette also noticed the way Haru was eyeing Rin.

“Haru-chan.”

“Hm.”

“Is there something you aren't telling me about Rin?” 

Haru let out a surprised cough. “What?”

“Hmm...” Makoto gave Haru a knowing look before turning and walking towards the dock, whilst ruffling Rei’s hair as he past the male.

“Good job.”

“Thank you.”

Makoto almost did a double take when he saw his opponent.

“I think we we’re meant to be.” Sousuke said with a wink.

“Maybe.” Makoto replied smiling.

“Ready? Set, GO!” And the two males sped off, each with their own strokes. Makoto felt the water splash around his muscles as he moved his arms in circular motions. Taking a quick peek at his opponent, he saw they were neck in neck and they had just reached the halfway mark. 

It was as clear as day when he saw it. A bright light that overtook his senses and make his adrenaline pump through his veins faster. Using the momentum given to him, Makoto went faster than ever before, not realizing he was creating a personal record.

But as Makoto got faster, so did Sousuke. WIth every stroke Makoto took, Sousuke took one more until they were at the final stretch. The boys could hear the rest of the gym cheering for their respective schools as they both reached towards the wall.

“That was a close match.” Sousuke stuck his hand out towards the shorter male.

“Yeah, good job. You deserved to win.” Makoto gave a smile as he shook the other man’s hand.

“Same to you. I just got lucky.” 

“Please, you won fair and square.” The shorter brunette stated as he got out of the pool, not noticing the other male glance towards his body.

“If you say so. Anyways, our date is still going to happen, right?” Sousuke winked.

Makoto felt his face heat up as he walked towards his bench. “D-date... Yeah.”

“Great. ” Sousuke quickly ruffled the other male’s hair before walking to his bench as well.

“Great...” Makoto repeated quietly, before sitting down and listening to Nagisa talk about how Rei wasn't playing with him.

“Nice match, Makoto.” The said male looked up and couldn't stop the grin from plastering itself on his face.

“Same to you, RinRin.” The other male scowled. 

“They want the captains to meet and shake hands before the final relay.” Rin said as he ignored the previous statement.

Makoto only smiled in return, before noticing that Rin’s body and hair were still wet.

“Did you forget your towel, Rin?”

“Hm? Oh, yeah. I left it in my dorm room by accident so I figured I could just shake the water off.” Rin showed his razor sharp teeth as he smiled.

Makoto just let out a chuckle at Rin’s antics and threw his towel at him.

“What are you, a bear? You’re lucky you caught me right before I used mine. You’ll get sick if you don't wipe yourself, Rin!”

“Ah, I guess you're right. Thanks. Let's go then.” Rin motioned towards the Samezuka coach.

Makoto just ruffled Rin’s hair. “Let's go. By the way, what's up with you and Haru recently?”

Rin blushed up to his ears and spoke with a deeper voice than normal. “Uh.. nothing much... We just decided to hangout a bit more than before...”

“Hmm..?” Makoto smiled softly and left it at that.

“Okay captains, Your respective teams will now emerge in a relay. It will be in the order you have chosen. Please shake hands with the opposing team.” The coach read off his clipboard before taking a step back and letting the two men shake hands and exchange a few words.

“Okay, now please get your line ups ready. We will begin in a few short minutes.” The redhead and brunette nodded before going to their respective teams and lining up in order, or at least until Sousuke left his team and ran up to Makoto.

“What-” Makoto began, before feeling something fluffy and hard on his head.

Sousuke put a finger to his lips before smirking and walking back to his team. Makoto blushed before taking the towel off his head and wiping his head with it.

“We will now begin! First swimmers please get on the docks! Ready? Set! GO!”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally done :)  
> Hope it was a good read for you guys. this chapter was really frustrating to write and I'm sorry in advance if you dont like it.. Its a little deep i guess.

Makoto was surprised to say he felt annoyed. For various reasons. One, It turns out Rin and Sousuke were really close, which in a way bugged Makoto; Two, Sousuke still hadn't finished changing because he was talking to the short grey haired boy who went to Samezuka, Nitori.

“Sorry for taking so long...” Sousuke looked at Makoto with apologetic eyes.

Makoto smiled. “It's okay. Uh.. What did Nitori-san want if you don't mind me asking?”

“Ah.. he just wanted me to coach him a little but I’m not good at that kind of thing so I told him to ask Rin.”

“Oh... I see. Anyways, where do you wanna go? I mean, if you wanna go anywhere..” Makoto questioned, suddenly feeling really self conscience.

Sousuke just gave Makoto a small smirk and an almost non existent blush. “How about that new cafe that opened nearby? I think it was called Future Fish or something...”

“Sure!” And so they walked over to a small blue water themed cafe with sparkling lights of all colors.

“Haru would like this place...” Makoto commented as they got to their seats.

Sousuke stiffened. 

Makoto looked to him with his eyebrow raised. “Is there something wrong...?”

“Ah.. It's nothing.” Sousuke called over a waiter and ordered a hot drink.

Makoto placed his order and continued talking. “Just tell me.”

“Well, it's just everyone always talks about Haru, but he seems like a pretty boring person to be friends with. I guess I’m trying to say, what's so good about him?” Sousuke huffed.

Makoto looked at Sousuke with wide eyes, then his eyes glazed over. “Haru.. Haru is a good person. He cares about his friends and would do anything to protect them. Hes a little bit dense but that's what’s so great about him.”

“But is he really so great that Rin has to always talk about him?!” Sousuke grounded out angrily.

“Sousuke... Do you like Rin?” Makoto questioned.

The brunette stiffened slighty once again, which Makoto took as a positive.

“I used to like Haru... You could say I still sort of have a crush on him. When we were little I would always give him anything he wanted; I still do that. You could call me selfish because I just wanted him to like me more than he already did. But it didn't turn out the way I wanted it too.”

Sousuke looked stunned at the fact that Makoto told him all that. “What happened after?”

He gave a sad smile before continuing. “Simple. He fell for someone else. Someone who gave him more than what I gave. Someone who was a rival as well as someone he could tell everything to.” 

“He fell for Rin.” Sousuke completed for him.

The olive haired teen gave a small nod before frowning. “Sousuke I have to tell you something important.”

“What is it?” 

“Don't try to break up Haru and Rin. If you do you’ll wish you never messed with my friends. They deserve to be happy.” The usually bright and smiling teen had an incredibly dark aura which would make anyone besides Sousuke shudder.

“I wouldn't dream of it. Rin is my best friend. I've known him since forever and like you said, he deserves to be happy. But besides that, I think you misunderstood me.”

Makoto tilted his head an a confused manner. “Misunderstood?”

“I care for Rin. A lot, but all he talks about now is Haru this, Haru that... Even though until today I didn't know what he looked like, I’ve always disliked him. I guess you could say I’m jealous of him. I like Rin, but not in the way I used to.” Sousuke finished with a far away look.

“I-I see. Well, I’m sorry for misunderstanding you.” Makoto scratched the back of his head.

“It's okay. Also, you see I recently have had my eye on someone else...” Sousuke smiled softly in Makotos direction, making him blush.

The male coughed before talking in a higher pitch than normal. “Oh, really? Who?”

“You.” 

Both males were silent for a moment until a waiter came to collect the bill. They paid for their respective meals before walking out of the cafe. 

“I feel the same way.” Makoto comment the moment they were outside.

Sousuke smiled despite himself. “Oh? Then would you be willing to go on a date with that someone again?”

“Maybe, if that person asks me.” Makoto teased.

Sousuke stopped and grabbed Makoto’s arm. “Makoto, Are you free next week? Let's go on a date.”

“I’d love to, Sousuke. I really would.”

“Good.”

-END-


End file.
